My Girl
by Bex18x
Summary: The trials of being a teen mom.... and facing love and life head on....Completled
1. Chapter 1

My Girl  
  
Alternative Ending  
  
Okay, Hi everyone!.  
  
Thank-you so much for the fab response I got to the alternative ending dilemma! It has been so hard to choice which person will actually get their alternative ending pic.  
  
First of all I want to thank the following people for giving me ideas to use:  
  
Spiral_galax05  
  
BalletPrincess  
  
Avery  
  
CNJ  
  
WinterBliss  
  
And here are the people that caught my attention and have won themselves roles in either the alternative ending of My Girl or Just One Night (remember, you choose!)  
  
3rd place goes to:  
  
CNJ: CNJ came up with this idea: Kristy and Bart are in a plane crash, Bart dies and Kristy survives and goes on to raise her daughter as a single mom. Mary Anne's also widowed (as I have her be in my own BSC stories) and she and Kristy help each other thru the rocky time and maybe it ends with Kristy and Mary Anne's daughters graduating from college and starting careers.  
  
& Spiral_galax05, Spiral_galax05 came up with this idea:  
  
As an idea I think you should write about the relationship between Kristy and Bart's brother, Peter. I think such a concept couldn't actually be resolved because Peter obviously feels very strongly for Kristy and he wouldn't just forget about his feelings for her even if she did tell him that she was in love with Bart. Maybe Peter would do something really drastic, even more then kissing Kristy behind Bart's back, in order to win Kristy's love.  
  
CNJ, & Spiral_galax05 Thankyou, for your ideas, you both have a small part in the alt ending or Just One Night, can you please e-mail me @ TLW1063@aol.com for talk about your character and story you would like to be in.  
  
2nd place goes to:  
  
Winterbliss & Avery, You both had the same idea, really and I really liked it. I am going to try and some how get your idea in this alternative ending, I think it was a brilliant idea. Thank- you for entering You both have a medium, you will be involved in the life's of the main characters part in the alt ending or Just One Night, can you please e-mail me @ TLW1063@aol.com for talk about your character and story you would like to be in.  
  
And the winner is:  
  
BalletPrinces, BalletPrincess came up with this idea:  
  
I think the final twist should be that when Kristy and Bart were separated, Kristy had a one-night stand and got pregnant. She and Bart still got married, but she's going to have the other guy (and she doesn't really know who it is)'s baby in a month or so. Of course Katie doesn't know any of this, they just tell her she's having a brother or sister.  
  
Thank- you for entering Lauren, You have a big part in the story you choose. You will be involved in the life's of the main characters part in the alt ending or Just One Night, can you please e-mail me @ TLW1063@aol.com for talk about your character and story you would like to be in.  
  
Thank-you every one again.  
  
The Winners: Please e-mail me asap so I can get cracking on with My Girl & Just One Night 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them apart from Katie Thomas- Taylor 

AN: Thanks for the fat reviews, And whoever commented on my spelling, I spell check my work, And sometimes it doesn't pick up my errors. Sorry! 

'My Girl'

'Chapter 2' 

It was a few hours later, and Kristy & Bart had finally managed to convince Katie to go to bed. Katie had her own room, That was next doors to Kristy's. As Kristy turned Katie's nightlamp, She glanced around the room.

It had been decorated, The 6th month of Kristy's pregnancy, Kristy had become pregnant, When she was 14 In September. She turned 15, In June the 1st to be exact. Katie had been in the world for two months and a bit by then.

She gazed around the room. Kristy, Elizabeth & Nanny had all decided it had to be practical, and it would have to last a good couple of years. 

They'd picked something perfect.

The room was a strong yellow, With a heart boarder, In these big hearts was different patterns, So in one there was pink & white plaid. In one there was green flowers, etc.…

Then the bottom of the wall had been painted green. They'd brought the matching dresser, Curtains, Lampshade, Cushions & Bed cover. 

Now looking around it Kristy decided it was very practical Katie loved it. 

As they walked out the door, and Kristy shut the door softly, Bart kissed her on the lips. 

She pushed him away furious. What was he doing? 

'What the hell are you playing at' she whispered furiously 

'Things have been going so well recently, I thought maybe you know we could start again' Bart said

For a minute the question hung in the air. 

He wanted to start again?

Suddenly Kristy was overcome with emotion

But then she stopped herself. 

'No… Don't do this to me Bart' she said tearfully 'I can't trust you as a boyfriend, You hurt me so much last time, It took me months for my heart to recover' 

'Kristy' he said as he held her 'I love you… My feeling haven't gone away… Kristy I promise I won't hurt you again, I was such a jerk before. But I promise you & Katie are the most important people in my life, Please Kristy think about it' 

'Bart… I can't do this… Not to Katie and not to me, Katie was so hurt and confused when we broke up' 

' Yes but thing about how Katie would feel if we were back together' Bart said 

'And think about Katie would feel if we broke up… Again, We can't mess around with her feelings, She's a person, Our little girl. And we owe it to her to not hurt her' 

For a minute there was silence. The only contact. Being Bart & Kristy starting into each other eyes

'Bart I'm going to bed' she said finally 

She walked to her room, lay on her bed and sobbed 

Kristy woke up groggily; Her alarm clock told her it was 3:00 am. Kristy moaned. She was still in her clothes. She'd managed to cry herself to sleep. 

She decided to change into her football jersey, Which she then did.

But when she got back into the red covers of her bed. And tossed and turned a bit, She knew she couldn't sleep. Her & Barts kiss replayed in her head. And she couldn't pause it 

She punched her pillow in frustration. 

Why did he do this? 

He was right everything had been going perfect, They were getting on. And so that immediately is come on sign for him? That gave him the right to kiss her like nothing had changed?

She knew that she wouldn't sleep now. So she got out of bed, And walked down the stairs, and tried to keep quite.

'Kristy' 

Kristy jumped a mile, She was helping herself to a glass of apple juice

'Mom, I'm sorry did I wake you?'

'Yes, You did' Elizabeth said softly, She sat down at the table

'I guess you kind of want to know what I'm doing here at 3am in the morning huh?'

'Yes' 

Kristy sat down at the table opposite her mother 

'Bart came down the stairs looking, Well I can't describe the way he looked, Sad, Hurt, Angry, And I wondered if it had anything to do with you? Especially since you didn't come down after putting Katie to bed, Watson and I wondered what you were doing, Then Bart cornered me into the kitchen, And told me you might be a bit upset but he wouldn't tell me why, I went to your room, And you were asleep'

Kristy took and deep breath and blinked a few times 

'Bart kissed me' 

Elizabeth smiled sadly at Kristy

'Okay' 

'He wants to get back together with me, And I told him that I don't trust him as a boyfriend… Because I don't and I went to my room'

'And why did you cry?'

'Because there's this half of me that has been waiting for this since Cokie, And there's this half of me that just doesn't want to know and I got so confused, Mom he hurt me so badly when he did…. What he did.. I thought he was the one. We have a little girl together and I thought he was more mature.'

Kristy and her mum talked for hours, Then Elizabeth shocked Christie, but telling her a secret that only she and Watson and Kristy's real dad knew. 

'For years I told people the reason why Patrick left, Telling them that he just disowned us… And he wanted other things… And it's true he did, But there was always another part that I was ashamed to say, One day I was about 8 months gone with David Michael, I'd gone to a work party , Just a little party, I only went because I had to go for appearance's sake. But anyway. Charlie & Sam were at different friends' houses, And you were sleeping, I came back as early as I could because was extremely exhausted. And I caught your father in bed with another woman, I was devastated, I couldn't handle it. I screamed at him, That he was a dad. And he finally admitted that he didn't want the family life, He wanted to be somebody else. I chucked him out, Because every day I looked at him, , I remembered that scene in my head, The thing that hurt me most was that Patrick didn't even apologise for his behaviour, It was almost like he wanted me to catch him with that women, So he could use it as an excuse and get out' 

Kristy was shocked. Patrick was a cheater? 

'So then he moved away, Which was why I was so angry when he suddenly phoned you up to invite you to his wedding with Zoey'

Kristy didn't know what to say

'All I'm saying is unlike Patrick, Bart wants to make another go at it. And I know what he did as wrong, And I know how it feels to be cheated on, But at least have a real think about this okay?' Don't always focus on the bad things, Focus on the good too'

And with that Elizabeth Brewer walked back upstairs 

'Right' Kristy thought to herself 'The good things, Not the bad' 

///FLASHBACK///

It was Claudia's Birthday party, Katie was 2 years and a month old, and her mother & Watson kindly offered to baby-sit. Claudia had been given a karaoke machine, A special CD's, So that when you put the music on, The words came up on screen. 

Claudia had hired a hall out, She was 15, and even thought it wasn't a big birthday lake you're 16th, 0r 18th or 21st, Claudia had wanted a big party, Especially as she was going away on holiday with her family & Stacey of the week of her 16th, To London.

But any way, Claudia had put on the invitations that it would be formal wear and formal wear only, Each invited person was allowed to invite one guest. Kristy had invited Bart, Her boyfriend for a month.

Everyone looked fabulous, Boys wearing suits, Or girls wearing dresses. Kristy had been worried, She couldn't afford a new dress, or outfit, Every penny she got went straight to Katie and her upbringing. 

But Claudia & Stacey, Had let her borrow their clothes, And know she wore a simple red dress, With black shoes with a heel, Her makeup simple, And her hair, Lose around her shoulders, She looked terrific, Bart told her

Pop music, Fast & Slow had been blaring out of the stereo for about 3 hours, When Claudia got up on stage and announced Karaoke would be starting, There had been a sheet on the way in that had asked people to sign up, So they could get everyone done, And what song they would pick. 

Claudia & Stacey, The best singers out of their friends, Kristy always thought sung Avril Lavigne's Complicated, Stacey wearing a white bustier and a baby blue long skirt looked sensational, She'd got a bit of lipgloss on, And some mascara but that was it. Claudia who had been to hair salon, had finally managed to persuade her mum and dad for purple, Pink and blue highlights in her black hair. She looked fabulous. She'd wore a strapless back dress, And left her hair down, Which had also been cut in to her shoulders. She'd worn purple lipfinity and black mascara.

Mary- Anne had worn a cute pink clingy dress, and Dawn had worn a hot pink boob tube, With a black long skirt. 

And then Stacey had sung 'Stay With Me Tonight' by Abby Stevenson! 

Yes the girl who claimed she could only sing in one note F, Had really been lying, In fact she'd sung for the girls at a sleepover, When the girls were 13, They'd all be shocked. She had the voice of an angel. And when Connecticut FM, Had launched a competition, To find an unknown person and get them a record deal. Abby was really shy, About her voice. She wanted it to be a secret. She just wanted to be a normal teenage girl. But the girls had secretly sent in he tape they'd secretly recorded it when Abby didn't know. And writing a letter to join the tape, explaining that they'd had to secretly record her talent. 

When Abby was claimed the winner, They found that out on a Monday at 5:45, BSC Meeting time

She decided after a lot of persuasion to go for it. She'd had her debut single 'Stay With Me Tonight' 

In the USA Chart Number one position for 6 weeks, Then she conquered the UK, She'd just released her 4th album 'I want to make you go wild' She'd gone for a new raunchy look. 

Jessi hadn't come since the BSC had been disbanded, and Mallory was at boarding school.

That's when Claudia had announced Kristy & Bart were up. Which was a total shock. But as much as she hated to let Bart know, She'd really enjoyed herself, and everyone said as they'd sung 'You're The One That I Want' they could feel the chemistry between the two. That made Kristy blush!

/// Flashback/////

Kristy smiled that memory was so fresh, It was like it happened yesterday. And then she remembered more times together. 

She remembered the time when her & Bart and Katie ad gone to the park for a picnic

Or when Katie & her dad sent Kristy the 'Best Mommy' certificate

But then she remembered the bad thing that had happen that had broke her heart

//// Flashback///

Kristy was at the one of the popular girls parties , Bart had said he'd had to go somewhere with his dad so he'd meet her at house steps , He'd said that he'd be meeting her at 7:00 p.m., And it now was 8:30 and she was furious, His phone was off. 

That's when she saw Stacey and Claudia, Before they saw her. They were walking from the backgarden 

'Did you see Bart & Kristy making out in the garden' Claudia said 

'Yeah' Stacey laughed 'I've never seen them that heavy before' 

'She even moaned his name' Claudia said giggling 'It was a bit high pitched thought, I guess Kristy was a bit into it' 

That's when Kristy walked out in front of them . For a minute Claudia and Stacey looked confused 

'Hey Kristy, How did you do that' Stacey said amazed 

'That was some making out you were doing girl' Claudia said 

Then Kristy shook her head, Her eyes filed with tears 

'Are you sure it was Bart' she said almost choked

It suddenly dawned on Claudia & Stacey that they'd seen Bart, But not with the right girl 

'Oh my lord Kristy I'm so sorry, I just presumed it was you, It's definitely him' Claud said slowly almost choked herself, She knew how much Kristy loved him

Kristy suddenly ran to the backgarden

It couldn't be him? He loved her or he said he did

That's when she saw them. Saw him 

As she walked closer, They were oblivious to anyone 2 miles away from them, In their own little place. Just like Bart & Kristy's kisses were 

She was right in front of them when Bart saw Kristy there.

'Oh god' he said as he jumped up, He swayed a bit, but stayed upright

The person who he was kissing stood up then, With a satisfied smirk on her face. 

Cokie.

By that time people had heard that a dude had been kissing Cokie, While dating Kristy 

So there was a crowd 

'I thought you loved me' Kristy said as she turned away, but then suddenly she spun round facing Bart and kicked him. Right where it hurts. Bart winced in pain 

'If you think that hurts, Then you're feeling just a bit of hurt I'm feeling right now, Not only did you betray me with that piece of scum, But you told me for the fast time 3 hours ago that you were crazy about me'

Then she slapped Cokie, and it made her feel so good.

'I never want to see you again' was Kristy's last words as she left the garden in a blurry of tears

//// Flashback/////

'Could I really trust him again? Kristy thought to herself

Kristy didn't know, but for know she was going to bed, and then her & Bart were going to have a big talk.

Because if they were going to be a couple again, She needed to know if she could be heading for heartbreak again 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone expect from Katie Thomas- Taylor

'My Girl'

Chapter 3

Kristy was shocked when she woke up, It was 10 am, how the hell did she get to sleep in so late?

Kristy did a mental to do list for that day 

Meet the girls at the mall at 12:00

Help Karen find an outfit for her best friend's disco 

Talk to Bart

Kristy groaned, She didn't mind doing the other two, but she really didn't want to do the last one.

'But she argued with herself 'You really want to be with Bart as much as he wants to be with you,

So get up, Get dressed and get it over with, You & Bart could be a couple again!'

That made her jump up. She grabbed some clothes out of her wardrobe, and quickly got ready, She had two hours till she went shopping, and she wanted to help Karen get her outfit sorted.

'I look Fat in this' Karen said as she tried her 6th outfit on. And as much as Kristy didn't like to admit

It Karen was starting to get on her nerves 

'Karen' Kristy said in forced cheerfulness ' you look amazing, You are not fat okay, Now if your 

Really wanting to have something different, Use your Christmas money on a new outfit at the mall, I'll take you, I'm meeting all the girls at the mall, And I'm taking Katie'

'I'll go ask' Karen said as she skidded out the room. Every single day Karen was acting older, And Kristy thought she was very mature for her age, Well she could be!

'Yes, Yes, Yes' she could hear chanting as she ran to her room. She skidded into Kristy and gave her a hug 'I can come' she said 

Kristy knew the girls wouldn't mind Karen coming, They knew Katie was coming anyway. Claud was driving her mum's car to the mall, Taking Mary-Anne, Stacey and Dawn with her, They agreed to 

Meet at the fountains at the entrance of the mall. 

That's when Charlie & his girlfriend Aimee turned up, They'd gone to the park with Emily- Michelle, Katie, Andrew & David Michael, They'd all decided to walk their dog Shannon at the same time. 

They arrived when Kristy was walking down the stairs. Kristy was all ready to go, all she needed to do was brush her teeth, And to get Katie ready.

'Mommy' Katie screamed, and she hurtled herself towards Kristy 

'Hey Katie' Kristy said as she hugged her daughter

'I missed you mom' Katie said as she clung on to Kristy 

Kristy smiled ' I missed you to' 

Kristy ate her cereal, and explained to Katie what they would do that day 

It was 12:00 and the ever-punctual Kristy was waiting for the other four to arrive. Katie was moaning, As she sat on the bench next to Karen, Who looked excited.

'Kristy, Is that them there?' Karen asked

Sure enough as Kristy looked up, The girls were walking to the fountains.

There was a mixture of greetings and then Kristy explained what she needed to do 

'Watson & Mum gave me $100 dollars to spend on some new clothes for Katie, She's growing out of them rapidly' Kristy said 

'Clothes shopping' Claudia & Stacey said in unison

'A general look around' Dawn said 

'School stuff' Mary- Anne said. Stacey groaned. 

'Mary-Anne don't remind us already' 

'Well Karen needs some clothes for a disco she's got coming up so could she go with you guys, I'll meet you here in a hour' Kristy said 

'Make it an hour and a half' Karen said. Everyone looked at her surprised, Karen never used to be the biggest shopper. 

'Okay' Kristy said 

So they all split up there different ways, Kristy & Katie to Kiddies Apparel 

Claudia, Karen & Stacey to various clothes shops. Mary- Anne & Dawn to Bits & Bobs.

_____ 2 hours later _______________

Katie was asleep in the back, As Kristy & Karen talked on the way home from the mall.

'There's this guy, And I really like him' Karen said ' His name is Todd, And he says he likes me too so I'm hoping we could maybe go out' 

'Maybe you can then' Kristy said smiling 'but remember be yourself' 

They pulled in the drive, And Kristy switched the engine off, and then she helped Karen bring their purchases in. 

Charlie practically jumped at her when she walked in. 'guess what' he said excitedly 

'Can I guess in a minute, I have to get Katie out of the car, She's asleep' Kristy said 

'Okay' he said 

As Kristy walked back down the driveway, She hard Charlie say to Karen 'Guess what' 

She smiled at her sleeping daughter, and gently got her out of the backseat. Shut the car door, and locked it. 

She managed to put Katie down in bed without waking her, and closed the door. Charlie was waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

'Mum, Watson, Nanny, Sam, Stacey, David – Michael, Emily – Michelle Karen, Andrew, Aimee & her parents, And her brothers are coming out for dinner to like a family restaurant, Are you & Katie free, You have to come' he said very quickly 

'Okay we'll come, Oh no just a minute I can't' Charlie's face fell 'I need to talk to Bart tonight' 

'Well just invite him, Sam's bringing Stacey' 

'Is that alright with Mom and Watson'

'Ask' Charlie said urgently 

Then the phone rang 

'Charlie, Aimee's on the phone' 

Charlie was at the phone in 5 seconds flat! 

Kristy asked permission, And was told that an extra person wouldn't matter There's was 16 going anyway. 

Kristy phoned Bart, Who told her he would love to go with them and left it like that. It was the first time they had talked since the night before. She knew that Bart would see it as a peace offering.

But they still really needed to talk.

And that opportunity came when David Michael- & Karen were playing on the Nintendo's, Emily- Michelle, Andrew & Katie was playing in the big soft padded play area, Charlie, Aimee and Sam & Stacey stood at the bar, talking. Aimee's younger brother's Kevin 15, And Andy 13 were talking to the adults at the big adults table.

Kristy & Bart sat at a little table in the play area watching the kids. 

'Bart we need to talk' 

'Okay' he said nodding 

'Last night after our kiss, I thought long and hard all night about us, And what happened, And I'm willing to make that our past, And to move on from it, You see Bart I also still love you, And I hope we could you know maybe become a couple again' Kristy said 

Bart took Kristy's hand into his 

'Kristy, I promise, I've learnt from my mistakes, And I know deep In my heart that I'll never ever put our relationship through that again, I'll always be there for you, So can we a couple again?' 

'You better believe it Bart Taylor' she said smiling through her tears 

Everyone had been eating at their own separate tables, Aimee's mom and dad and Elizabeth, Watson & Nanny had sat at one. 

The kids had sat at another 

And Bart, Kristy, Sam, Stacey, Charlie & Aimee sat at their own table that was just a gap from the other table. She noticed just how much Charlie & Aimee loved each other, he could see it in their eyes. Charlie had picked some ugly people before, But Aimee was stunning, She had light brown hair, Which went to her shoulders, Bright blue eyes, and A cute nose, Which Kristy would have died for! Aimee told her friends whom she got on well with that she was a size 10. But she looked an 8. She was just a little smaller than Charlie who was 6 ft, And Aimee had a amazing personality to go with it. She was very caring, She loved kids, and she never gave up on things. A lot like Kristy.

About 15 minutes later, When everyone was waiting for desert, Charlie got up and, cleared his throat. 

'Everyone in our group can I have your attention please, That's all 17 of you' 5 seconds later the goup had grew silent. 

'Some of you may not know, But it's a special anniversary today, Aimee & I got together 3 years ago today, And it's been amazing with you Aimee' he said as he looked down at his girlfriend, Who was smiling.

'And well I really love you, And I couldn't imagine my life without you, You're the last thought that's in my mind before I go to sleep, And the first thought I have when I get up, And to be honest I'm absolutely crazy about you, So'….

Charlie got on one knee, and everyone gasped. In fact the whole restaurant seemed to be watching. Well those within listening and seeing shot were anyhow. 

'So Aimee Davidson, Will you marry me?'

For a minute everyone looked shocked. 

Aimee looked at the ring in the box, It was beautiful from what Kristy could see of it, Aimee was crying, and she said 'Yes' they hugged, and Charlie burst into tears, and everyone clapped. 

Kristy smiled. Everything was going so well. Kristy & Bart we're an item and Charlie & Aimee were engaged. 

AN: The summary is correct, Everyone will start to notice Katie's just not right in the next few chapters'. Thanks for all the nice reviews!.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The only person I own is Katie Thomas-Taylor

AN: Thanks for the nice reviews 

'My Girl' 

'Chapter 4' 

The next day, Everyone was going on about the surprise engagement, Aimee's parents George & Lillian were both excited at the prospect of their daughter marrying 'someone as charming as your son' 

Everyone was up bar Charlie & Aimee, Aimee had slept in Charlie's room, Even though they were 21, Both Aimee's parents & Elizabeth & Watson had told the engaged couple, They was to be 'no funny business' 

Katie was playing with her Betty Spaghetti doll, She was dressed wearing, Some black sparkly trousers, and a plain green long sleeved top, Her hair was in two plaited pigtails, She looked awfully cute. 

Kristy had worn what she normally wore every day, Some jeans and a purple poloneck, With her baseball cap, With the collie on. Stacey had stayed the night, and had slept on Kristy's sofa bed, In Kristy's room. 

Kristy & Stacey were helping Nanny to clear away the breakfast feast, Which had been fresh fruit, Toast, Cereals, and muffins. They'd try'd to all hold out the food for Charlie & Aimee, Saying 'Give them another 5 minutes' for the last 2 hours, It was midday now, So Elizabeth finally said 'Just let them make themselves something' 

Kristy & Stacey had just sat down to have another glass of orange juice. And they both listened to the parent's conversation.

'Well, Aimee has always wanted a traditional wedding, So traditionally we'll pay for the wedding' Lillian spoke on behalf of the two of them 

'On no Lillian, I insist we help you with the wedding' 

'Wait, a minute' George spoke 'I have an idea, Which would be a prefect surprise for the both of them, But I would like to talk in private about it' 

'Lets commence this discussion in the study' Watson said ' Nanny come and join us' Watson, George Lillian Elizabeth and Nanny filed out of the kitchen. 

'Well on behalf of my brothers in law to be and I' Sam declared 'we have decided that a game on the Nintendo 64 is in order, To celebrate the engagement of my brother to their sister' 

'Can I come' Karen said 

'Well it's a boy thing' Sam said trying to get out of the kitchen before Karen lost her temper 

'That means I can come' David Michael said as he walked to Sam, Kevin and Andy 'Because I am a boy' he said as he pointed to himself smugly 

'Well duh!' Karen said sarcastically 

'Come on boys' Sam said ' let the tournament, the champion of the best James Bond player commence' 

Stacey & Kristy both laughed and rolled their eyes 

Karen sat on the worktop sulking in the corner. 

Emily- Michelle was doing a card for Aimee & Charlie. 

That's when Kristy noticed Katie, She'd stopped playing with her doll, And was just sitting down quietly She didn't look her normal self. 

'Katie' Kristy said 'Are you okay?'

'I feel sick' Katie said and with that she threw up. 

Karen looked up quickly 

Emily looked worried. 

Andrew who had just walked in, turned around and ran of the room, 

And Stacey looked green, 

In that time Kristy had grabbed Katie under the arms and had run her to the toilet as quick as she could, 

Katie continued vomiting, For half an hour, Finally she stopped, and asked for some water, Which Stacey had got her, and Kristy had told her daughter, To sip slowly. Which she'd done.

Kristy put her to bed, and Katie had fallen asleep almost instantly 

'Is she alright' Stacey said concerned as Kristy walked in, 

'It'll be a little stomach bug' Kristy said knowingly 

'I'm sorry I just sat there, but you know what I'm like when I see sick, My food also wants to make an entrance' 

'It's okay Stace, She'll be fine, I'm sure of it' 

That's when Aimee & Charlie walked in, Both dressed, and looking very happy 

'Afternoon' Kristy said smiling 

'Afternoon to you all' Charlie said smiling still, It look like both their smiles were pasted on 

Aimee sat down, After choosing what her & Charlie wanted for lunch, Charlie the perfect gentleman, had told her to sit down while he made their salads.

'I can't believe you guys are engaged' Karen said as she sat down next to Aimee

'Why not?' Aimee said looking a bit hurt 

'Well I mean I can believe your engaged, I mean why would Charlie want to pick anyone else' Karen said nervously blabbering on 

Aimee started to laugh, 'Only teasing' she said as she tickled Karen. Karen then went upstairs to get dressed and Emily followed her. Karen & Emily played 'Lovely Ladies' together. In Karen's room.

'So how come your up so late' Stacey said with a mischievous glint in her eye 

'None of the reasons your both thinking I can tell you that' Charlie said, Stacey laughed 

'Excuse me a moment' Kristy said, She needed to check on Katie. She ran up the stairs, and opened Katie's door softly; Katie was still with the fairies. She shut her door again, Softly and ran down to join Charlie, Aimee, And Stacey in the kitchen. 

'No we just we just lay in Charlie's bed talking pretty much all night'

'About' Kristy said curiously as she sat back in her normal seat 

'Kristy' Charlie laughed as he served the salads down on the table 'you are such a nosy person' 

'Just about the wedding really, Our future together' Aimee said after saying thank-you to Charlie, They both looked at each other in that way, That you know means their mad about each other

And they kissed 

'Glad I'm not eating' Kristy said teasingly as they broke apart 

'Me too' Stacey said laughing. Charlie playfully punched Kristy on her arm 

'Well actually' he said after a gulf of Apple Juice 'I think Aimee has something to ask you' 

Aimee smiled at her fiancé.

'Well Kristy as you were the one who managed to match make us together, I would be honoured if you would be my maid of honour' 

Kristy was speechless she finally managed to say ' I'd loved to' 

'Well Charlie & I planned it all out last night, I'm going to ask Karen, Emily & Katie to be bridesmaids, And my best friend Celeste as well' 

'I'm going to ask my good brother Sam if he would be my best man' Charlie said 

'An we're going to ask Kevin, David Michael, Andy & Andrew to be ushers' 

'It seems you have it all covered' Stacey said smiling 

'Yes, And of course, We'll invite the your friends to come, That's Dawn, Mary- Anne, Claudia and of course you Stacey' Charlie said 

'Thanks' Stacey said 

'And we want a white wedding, Everything traditional' Aimee said 

'I love your ring' Stacey said as she admired the ruby & diamond silver ring

'Ruby's my birthstone' Aimee said proudly 

'I wish I had a camera' Kristy said' Your face Aimee when he got down on one knee' she started to laugh 

'Hey, It wasn't funny I had no idea, that he was going to propose' Aimee said defensively but she was smiling 

'And Charlie your face when your were waiting for an answer' Stacey said 

'I was scared she would tun me down' Charlie also said defensively

The rest of the day went past very quickly, Katie woke up every couple of hours, Stacey up for 10 minutes then fall asleep in her mother's arms. 

It wasn't until about 10:00 when George, Lillian, Andy, Kevin & Aimee went home, And Sam drove Stacey back home.

About 3:00 am in the morning, Katie said she had a headache, And then was sick again in the upstairs toilet, For an hour, Just bringing up fluid. As there was no food in her body. 

As she'd lost interest in eating.

Kristy stayed with her holding her hair back. Every time she brought more up. 

They night slowly inched on, Kristy and Katie ended up staying in the bathroom for the rest of the night, As Katie would have a little break, Then the vomiting would begin again. 

It wasn't too a little while later, About 6:00 am when Katie started getting confused. Waking up not knowing where she was. Not recognising Kristy sometimes, Shouting in her dream as she was hallucinating.

That's when Kristy started to worry, Katie was still complaining about having a headache, She had a temperature, And was drifting on and off.

While Elizabeth took over, Kristy had about 3 hours sleep. 

The she woke up, and stayed with Katie soothing her, And holding her hand while she as in bed. About 6:00 that night, Kristy noticed something a rash. It look like a bruise. She called in Elizabeth, Who decided to do the glass test on her, Alarmingly the bruise or whatever it was did not fade. 

By that time Katie was breathing funny, quickly. 

Elizabeth called Watson to call an ambulance. While Kristy held Katie's hand, Everything was in uproar by the time the EMT'S arrived. 

It was decided that Elizabeth & Nanny and Watson would accompany Kristy to the hospital. Bart had seen the ambulance while he was playing basketball with his dad. Sam and Charlie offered to watch the kids at home.

Bart and Kristy rode in the ambulance with Katie. Knowing that her daughter's life was at risk. Kristy was scared, Bart put his arm around her and she cried. What was going to happen with Katie?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'My Girl' 

Kristy hated hospital waiting rooms, and she especially hated this one. 

Plain white walls, Pictures of 'art' magazines that are as old as you are you. And this window, That was almost shut, but they couldn't shut it, as it was broke, So it was very chilly in that room. 

Kristy had been checking the clock on that wall, 3 maybe 4 or possibly 5 hours, Nurses had come and gone, Saying the doctor would try and see them as soon as possible but the doctor hadn't come. It was 11:00 p.m. 

Bart & Kristy had made small talk, throughout the journey to the hospital, And in that room. Watson, Nanny & Elizabeth, Had been comforting Kristy. But didn't they understand that the only thing that would comfort her right then was that her little girl was going to survive?

Kristy was so tired, She had slept properly since the night of Charlie & Aimee's engagement, And that seemed a lifetime away. 

Her eye lids were growing heavier & heavier

'I can't shut my eyes' Kirsty thought to herself weakly. 

But her body wasn't obeying her brain. 

Kristy fell asleep

'Kristy, Kristy, Wake up' 

Krsity woke up, and couldn't understand where she was. Why was Bart shaking her, Why were Watson, Nanny & Elizabeth looking worried. Where was Katie?

Then it hit her. She burst into tears 

That's when to doctor came in 

'Are you Miss Thomas- Taylor's family?' he asked looking around the waiting room

'Yes' Kristy and Bart said jumping up 

Watson, Nanny & Elizabeth stood behind them and all nodded.

'Well right now I want to talk to Katie's parents, Will you come this way' he said as he gestured to the family room 

Watson, Nanny & Elizabeth hugged Kristy. 

He gestured for them to sit down when they reached the room 

Bart & Kristy's held hands, Both looking very pale 

'Miss Thomas, Mr. Taylor I'm Doctor Harrison we've been monitoring your daughter and I'm afraid we think Katie may have meningitis' 

Kristy gasped, and fell into Bart's arms sobbing 

'We've done a test called a spinal tap, And we should receive the results in 24 hours, Right now we're keeping a very close eye on Katie' 

Bart managed to say 'Can we see her' 

The doctor shook his head ' I'm sorry, But if it is bacterial meningitis which I do suspect it could be by the symptoms, Katie will be infectious. Which means right now Katie was have to be isolated for at least 48 hours, You can see her, We do have a little office which is attached to her room, Which we can look nit to her room, But as contact goes at the moment between the 3 of you that's it I'm afraid' 

Kristy managed to stop the tears for a few moments by asking 

'Will she die?' 

'Honestly right now there's 90 % chance she'll live, And Katie's lucky you got her here in time. Right now I will send a nurse too send you to Katie's room, And as soon as I receive the results I will let you know, May I recommend you to go home, Just for a few hours sleep, And to eat' and with that doctor Harrison left. 

Leaving Bart & Kristy to try and take in the harsh blow life had given them.

It was hurting Kristy so much. She could see her daughter. Her little princess. But she couldn't touch her, Or hold her in her arms and tell her everything would be okay, Because as much as Kristy tried to kid herself, Everything could turn out horribly. Kristy could lose the most important person to her. 

Bart had his arm around Kristy's shoulder. And held her close to him, She could see out of the corner of her eye, he was crying silently. 

'I am such a lousy mother' Krsity thought to herself angrily ' I know all they symptoms, I've taken classes on them but yet when I see my daughter's ill, I don't even panic'

The scary thing for Kristy was What if Katie died? Her own daughter dying because Kristy didn't think it was too serious. She'd never forgive herself. 

About 6:00 am, The doctor's managed to convince Bart & Kristy to go home, And promised several times to inform them if Katie's condition got worse. 

Watson had picked them up, Nanny & Elizabeth and he had gone home earlier. They needed to go home. They wanted to inform them in person (the family) the news on Katie

Kristy had gone around on autopilot, trying to keep herself busy. Claudia & her friends had come round. To talk to her. 

She'd managed to eat some salad. 

And finally, Bart, Kristy, Bart's family, And Watson, Nanny & Elizabeth had gone to the hospital. Kristy has stood at the window, Looking at her daughter. Praying that she would be all right. And cursing herself. 

Finally about midnight. Dr. Harrison had called them in to his office. 

Sadly informing them that his diagnosis had been right. Katie had got bacterial meningitis. He explained that for the next 2 weeks 500mgs of a drug named Cipro would be injected twice daily until the infection is cured. And still reminded adamant, That for the 2 days, The only people to actually go into Katie's room was to be him and the nurses.

But to Kristy & Bart's relief he told them that is Katie managed to get over the most critical stage of her illness, The next 2 days, She could and probably would make a full recovery. With no side effects 

'But' he reminded them ' Katie could easily rapidly detoriate in the next to days, and it was up to the medicine and god'

And for the first time in her life, That night Kristy silently prayed, That god could bring her daughter through this. 

Because if she didn't survive, Kristy honestly didn't know if she could 

AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews. One person said that they didn't buy the story, And Kristy & Bart never even got passed kissing, Without her feeling uncomfortable, Well Kristy & Bart did move on from that. And Krsity one night just decided to do it. Very unlike Kristy I know. But this is fiction. 


	6. Chapter 6

I own Katie Thomas- Taylor, But no one else  
  
AN: Quite a short sappy chapter this one  
  
'My Girl'  
  
'Chapter 6'  
  
It was like she was paralysed to the spot. She just couldn't move from that window, that office. And everyday It grew more harder to not be able to run in their and hold Katie in her arms.  
  
She still blamed herself, Her daughter, Was going to get better she was told. But until she was the Katie she knew and loved, She wasn't betting on it.  
  
Everyone tried to talk to her. They were worrying non-stop about Kristy, She was like a walking zombie. She hadn't slept in days. Her hair hardly ever saw her hairbrush. Kristy was mad with them all. Why were they making her eat, wash, did it all really matter. Her daughter was lying in her hospital bed, With Meningitis.  
  
And Kristy didn't know, How when the time came, She would be able to look Katie in the eye and tell her daughter, That it wasn't her Kristy's fault.  
  
Whenever she did sleep, She had nightmares, Mostly about funerals. And angels carrying Katie away in their arms, With Katie crying 'Mommy, You should've have known'  
  
Her dreams were proving the fact that Kristy was a terrible mother.  
  
'Krsity' a voice said behind her, It was Bart.  
  
'Bart' Kristy said fighting back the tears that threatened to spill 'Am I a bad mother'  
  
He grabbed her in a hug and kept repeating 'You are not a bad mother'  
  
While she sobbed in his arms.  
  
Suddenly the doctor turned up  
  
'You may see your daughter in her room now, She's more conscious, And you can talk to her, She will answer'  
  
Krsity looked at Bart with fear in her eyes. He squeezed her hand, and they slowly walked in.  
  
'Mommy?' Katie said  
  
Kristy was speechless.  
  
Bart looked at her with encouragement in his eyes  
  
'Mommy, Is that you?' Katie said from her bed  
  
Kristy walked to the bed, Sat down in a chair and took Katie's hand into her own  
  
'Yes, I'm here' she said  
  
Katie smiled,  
  
Which made Kristy want to cry again  
  
'I cannot cry' she told herself  
  
Bart sat down at the other side of his daughter, With her other hand in his.  
  
'Hi Daddy' Katie said  
  
There was a silence.  
  
'What's wrong with me' Katie said confused  
  
Bart & Kristy look at each other and sent messages with their eyes.  
  
Krsity spoke 'You have a nasty little bug, But because you're young, It's affecting you more'  
  
'Oh' was all Katie said  
  
'Will I die then'  
  
'No' Bart & Krsity practically shouted as quick as they could.  
  
Katie fell asleep then.  
  
They finally left the room.  
  
I can't sleep tonight Everybody's saying everything is all right Still I can't close my eyes I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all of these lights Sunny days, where have you gone? I get the strangest feeling you belong  
  
Krsity staring at the ceiling in her room it's dark outside, and the rain is pelting against the window  
  
Why does it always rain on me? Is it because I lied when I was thirteen? Why does it always rain on me? Even when the sun is shinning I can't avoid the lightning  
  
Krsity sits on her windowsill, Staring out at the thunderstorm  
  
I can't stand myself I'm being held up by invisible men Still life on a shelf when I've got my mind on something else Sunny days, oh where have you gone I get the strangest feeling you belong  
  
View of Katie lying in the hospital bed, Asleep  
  
Why does it always rain on me? Is it because I lied when I was thirteen ? Why does it always rain on me? Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning  
  
Kristy looks at the picture of Kristy & Katie at Christmas  
  
Middle eight Oh where did the blue sky go? Oh why is it raining so? It's so cold  
  
Tears are running down Kristy's face  
  
Oh where did the blue sky go? Oh why is it raining so? It's so cold  
  
Why does it always rain on me? Is it because I lied when I was thirteen? Why does it always rain on me? Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning  
  
Why does it always rain on me?  
  
Kristy watches the video of Katie as a baby.  
  
Where she finally falls asleep on the floor. 


	7. Chapter 7

'My Girl' 

2 weeks had gone by, Two very slow weeks. And after a hard gruelling day at the new Stamford University, Kristy had turned up at the hospital in a baby blue polo neck and white jeans, Her brown hair into a ponytail. And she'd found the doctor and Katie chatting away. 

It was such a nice scene to see her daughter talking with a smile on her face. It was hard to believe Katie had been unconscious 2 weeks ago that day , and no one knew if she would live or die, No one knew what was wrong. They were just waiting. 

'Mommy guess what?' Katie shouted as she saw her mom at the door 

'Shhh' Kristy said laughing 'What is it?' 

'The doctor says I can go home tomorrow!' She said and jumped up and down on her bed 

'Don't' the doctor and Kristy said raising their voices 

Katie sheepishly climbed back into bed 

Katie' the doctor said sternly ' I know you think you have an awful lot of energy, You don't. This bug is going, but if you get yourself tired it may come back' 

Katie sighed and climbed back into her hospital bed 

'Hello Kristy' the doctor said 'ho are you' 

'I'm fine' Kristy said brightly 'so is it true that Katie can come home' 

'Yes, We've taken some blood, and run some more tests, and if all goes well, Which personally I think it will, Then yes you may pick her up after 6:00 tomorrow night' 

'Great' Kristy said with a huge smile. 

The doctor said her goodbyes and left the room. 

Kristy sat next to Katie, and looked at her daughter, She looked bored. 

'I have a surprise for you' Kristy teased her daughter

'Yes' Katie said the grin now back on her face and sat up eagerly, She closed her eyes, and opened out her hands. 

Kristy laughed, She put the first present in her hand, and Katie opened her eyes 

'Cool' she said 

It was a pink tassel belt. 

'From Auntie Dawn in California ' Kristy told her 

Then Kristy instructed her to close her eyes again, This time she placed the remaining presents on the bed. When she opened her eyes Katie squealed with delight. 

She had some lace-up stonewash denim jeans,

'From Auntie Claudia and Auntie Mary-Anne'

And a full print split sleeved top with a shaped hemline, It was light pink with purple stars, And yellow, green, blue, silver and gold stripes down the bottom. 

' From nanny, Grandma & Granddad Brewer' 

Then she got a bandanna, Pink with stars to match her top 

'From Charlie & Amy' 

Some tinted pink oval sunglasses

'From Sam & Stacey' 

And finally! a pink fake leather jacket in pink. 

'From all your aunts and uncles' 

Katie couldn't believe her luck 

'Wow' she finally said 

'It's an awful lot isn't it' Kristy said 

'Yep' Katie said still In awe 

Kristy helped Katie try it on and they both agreed she looked perfect, And beautiful. 

'Can I were it tomorrow?' Katie pleaded 

'No' Kristy said 

'Why?' Katie asked 

'You can wear it soon, Because very soon daddy and I have planned a big surprise you can wear it then'

4 Weeks later. 

Katie had been out of hospital for 4 weeks, and the big surprise had finally arrived, Well should I say was about to happen. 

You see the Taylor's had organised a trip, To be themselves, Bart, Bart's little brother, Kristy and Katie, And this trip wasn't just anywhere it was Disney! Before they booked everything they checked with the hospital who said, It would be okay, And Katie should be almost back to normal, But would still tire easily. 

Bart had mentioned that Katie was always on about going to Disney, Too see her idols Mickey & Minnie. Once Mr & Mrs. Taylor heard that, and heard that Katie was going to recover, and would be okay to travel, They made arrangements, Mr & Mrs. Brewer agreed to pay for Kristy's flight, And both grandparents would half Katie's travel costs. 

After that Bart & Kristy had been told, Both were excited themselves about going, but couldn't wait too see Katie's face when they told her. Both agreed that they'd wait till they got to the airport to tell her. 

At 6:00 am, Bart, his parents and little brother pulled up outside the Brewer/ Thomas mansion. 

Katie was allowed to her delight to wear her special outfit, With her hair sparkly and shiny, With that bounce back in. She looked amazing, So much better. 

Kristy had packed their stuff the night before, While Charlie & Amy took Katie to the park, They were all in the plan, and were all trying to help. 

Kristy wore A denim skirt and denim halter, Her hair that she had dyed black was curled. 

Someone distracted Katie while they got the bags in the boot of the space wagon.

When everyone said goodbye and he or she'd see her soon. Katie smiled and waved back, Kristy winked at them and promised quietly to send them a postcard and phone every week. And would see them in three weeks. 

They climbed in the car. All the doors shut and they drove of the nearest airport.

AN:

Hey! To evry 1 who's reviewed good r bad, You've given me the highest reviews ever, Wow 58!!!!!!!  
  
To one of my reviewers Alycee was it? Funnily enough that is a work in progress, I definitely was thinking off doing it, And I've wrote oh 3 lines...! Good eh?  
  
Anyway I'm swamped at the mo.. Not only have I got to finish My Girl, (2 more chapters and then a kind of epilogue a few years later)  
  
Abby Stevenson: Story Of A Superstar, I have to continue with that,   
  
Two's Company.. Three's A Crowd, A original fan fic, In The general section, Myself & Me best friend wrote (hey best friend)   
  
Where Do Broken Hearts Go (A F.R.I.E.N.D.S co authored fan fic with the fantastic DRKERRYWEAVER, If u haven't checked dat out and ur a Friends fan, Read it.   
I'm writing the next chapter 4 that were shortly wrapping it up.   
  
So here's my suggestion, I'm leave Abby Stevenson on the back burner right now, Not update it 4 a while and do Kristy's story With Alycee suggestion, Where Kristy finds out she is pregnant, And the months up to the birth, And a bit after.   
  
  
So I'm doing a comp, Like every 1 else !   
  
I want title suggestions for this new fan fic.   
  
The winner, Who will be picked by my friends at school and myself, Will then be in my story? MAYBE, As a pregnant friend of Kristy's.   
  
So start suggesting, leave me a review to let me know what u think on My Girl & Title's for Kristy's baby story.   
  
Thanks!   
  
-Wickdgurl

Chapter 8: Soon 


	8. Chapter 8

'My Girl' 

'Chapter 8'

'Mommy, when will you tell me the surprise' Katie asked again as they walked into the airport 

'I can't well I can but not yet wait and see' Kristy said as she picked her daughter up, The airport was busy

'Kristy, We'll check in, I heard there's a play area around here somewhere' 

'I'll take her' Peter volunteered (AN: Peter is Bart's lil bro, I have been frantically looking 4 the boy's name but I just can't find it, So could sum 1 Tel me!) 

'Okay' Kristy agreed Peter was 13 She knew she could trust him 

She saw them walk off following signs for the play area 

She smiled and turned round; they had quite a few more people in the check in line

'Bart, Kristy' Mrs. Taylor addressed them both. 

'Yes mom' Bart said 

'Yes Mrs. Taylor' 

'Before I tell you what your father and I, And Mr & Mrs. Brewer say, I'd like to say Kristy, Please call me Janet' 

'Okay Mrs… I mean Janet' Kristy said 

Mr Taylor started talking 'The villa we've hired has 4 bedrooms, From a family friend of ours as you know' 

They both nodded 

'Well obviously the bedroom with the en-suite Janet and I will have, Peter will have his own room so that's two rooms, Now I know this isn't the right place to ask but by the time we've landed and got to the villa which may take a while it'll be about 9:00 p.m., 10:00 p.m., So Janet & I decided we needed to broach this subject with you know' 

He took a deep breath 

'You're both 17, And I must say we all agree a lot more mature than people your age as you have your fantastic daughter, Bart can have his own room, And you and Katie could share Kristy' He said 

Kristy nodded, She had a feeling she knew where this was going 

'If you were considering it, There's one room with a double bed, And the other with two singles, So if you wanted to you too could both share, In the room with the double bed'

They both nodded 

'Well Janet, Ted' Kristy said 'I know I'll probably stay with Katie, But maybe one night we might…' 

'Yes, You may share a room. BUT we all agree were not sure about you two doing that sort of stuff, If you both want too, Then Kristy then you must phone your mum and step-father and clear it with them, And Bart you must let us know okay?' 

'Okay' they both agreed 

'Oh and also one thing Ted & I may go maybe 3 times for a meal on our own at night, At Bart, Maybe one night you can take Kristy for a meal out, We'll baby-sit' 

'Thankyou' they both said 

Then they checked in 

They'd had problems with the seats it turned out, The Taylor's not including Bart sat near the back of the aircraft, While Bart, Kristy & Katie sat near the front, They had been in the air for an hour, They had another 2 to go, Katie had fallen asleep, all she knew was she was going on a trip. No more than that 

'Kristy' Bart said 

'Yeah' she answered back 

'How do you feel about sharing a bed then?' 

'I'm not sure Bart' Kristy said 'It's an awful big step' 

'I know, but we're older and more mature… I think we could handle it, and I promise no stuff until you say so'

'Bart, I'll let you know' I said, Leaning over Katie, She kissed Bart affectionately on the lips 'I could be a yes though' she said giving him a smile, She settled back in her seat, Glancing at Katie. 

Life couldn't get better than this 

'Oh wow they have a pool' Patrick said as they looked around the 2-floor villa 

Yep the pool, heated, Under a conservatory looked really inviting. But they all had to unpack 

'We can go in it tomorrow' Janet said 'Bed now' 

As Kristy and Katie settled in the beds. Kristy decided that these next three weeks were going to be amazing, She'd make sure of that 

AN: Sorry so short but it's 11:30 p.m. on a Sunday and I'm being yelled at to go to bed. 

I'll promise I'll have a bigger chapter soon! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Katie Thomas-Taylor 

My Girl 

Chapter 9 

'Mommy, Where are we?' Katie asked as she woke Kristy up 

Katie climbed in next to her mom, under the covers. 

'I told you sweetie it's a big surprise, You'll find out tomorrow' 

'But I want know now' 

'I know you do, And I want to tell you, but it will ruin the surprise' 

Kristy looked at her watch. 8:30 am. They'd both slept in. 

'Right, Fancy a swim after breakfast?' Kristy asked her daughter 

'Yes' Katie shouted. Kristy changed into some white shorts and a baby blue halter neck top. Underneath was her pink bikini. 

Katie started getting changed. But let Kristy help her change. 

She wore a lilac sundress, with a pink heart on the front, The dress had two big pink stripes down the sides, and She wore her pink tankini. Her brown hair was in little plaits. She looked really sweet. Kristy's black hair was curled and hung to her shoulders, shining. It had a lot of body. 

They came out from their room that they shared, and walked directly into the kitchen/ diner and lounge in one. It was all very spaced out, very modern, Every room had pastels colours. All very natural. 

Mr & Mrs. Taylor were sitting at the table eating cereal. Bart & Peter must have still been in bed 

'Hi' Kristy said cheerfully

'Hello Kristy, How are you?' Janet asked her 

'Fine, Thankyou, I must say though it's getting hard to keep this secret' She said smiling 

'I know, I think I'm excited as she is' Ted said laughing 

'We both are' Janet said 

Kristy made Katie and herself some toast. And they sat down to eat it. 

'Morning' Peter grunted as he came in, He was dressed, but he still looked really tired 

They all ate in silence. Until Bart walked in. Dressed as well. 

'Hey everyone' he said brightly 

'Daddy' Katie shouted and launched herself in his arms, He swung her round 

'Careful Bart she's just eaten' Kristy said 

'Oops, Better put you down gorgeous' Bart said to Katie and he lowered her to the floor 

'Daddy, Mommy won't tell me the surprise' Katie said 

'Oh that's a shame, You'll not know until tomorrow, I'm afraid'

'Not fair' Katie pouted and marched off into her room. She slammed her door 

'Hey Bart, Here's an idea. Maybe you can live with Katie when she's a teenager' Kristy joked 

'That'd be interesting' Bart said smiling, at his girlfriend

'You look nice' Bart said to Kristy, He kissed her on the cheek and sat down at the table. 

'You too' Kristy said to Bart smiling 

'Anyway folks, The plans for today are food shopping' Janet said 

Bart & Peter groaned 

'Then we'll just hang about the villa, Tomorrow we'll go to Magic Kingdom' Janet whispered

'Great' 

Katie suddenly came out of the room. And said 'Can we go swimming Mommy and daddy please, pretty please?' 

'Not yet in a bit' Katie said 

'Not fair' Katie went back into the room and slammed the door. They all laughed 

A bit later, After a lot of compromising, Bart, Janet & Ted went food shopping. And Peter, Katie & Kristy stayed at the villa. Katie was swimming happily, With her armbands and rubber ring. 

Kristy and Peter were on separate sun loungers

'Peter' Kristy asked 

'Yes' 

'Bart tells me you have a girlfriend?' 

'Yes I do, Here name is Sophia Prince' 

'What's she like then?' 

'She's alright' 

'Just alright?' Kristy laughed 

'Yep, She's not perfect, She kinda has a big nose, And they annoying laugh, But apart from that' 

'So did you ask her out?' 

'No she asked me' 

'That's sweet' 

'Yeah sure it was' 

'I'm boiling, Could you pass me the lotion?' 

'Yeah here you go' he said eagerly 

Kristy arched her eyebrow in surprise 

Peter blushed, jumped up and made a beeline for the kitchen 

Shrugging Kristy picked up the book she was reading a book by Danielle Steel called 'Accident' Amy had recommended it to Kristy to read. 

4 hours later 

It was about 6:00 PM and Janet & Ted had recommended going to a little fair called 'Old Town', They'd seen it as they'd drove down to the villa, It looked really good 

They were their now, all of them. 

Whilst Kristy looked around she noticed Katie whispering to Bart 

'Hey Kristy, Peter' Bart said 

'Katie and I challenge you to see who will beat each other at that go cart track' 

'Deal' Kristy said speaking for herself 

'Ditto' replied Peter. 

They got in the queue, and chatted and laughed. Ted & Janet had offered to watch them. 

Eventually they got to the front of the queue, and sat on the carts. 

Kristy driving, Peter passenger 

Bart driving, Katie passenger 

And the ride began 

They had a great time, speeding across the tracks, Bart & Kristy trying to thrash each other, as they were so competitive. But Bart being careful because of Katie.

They all got off and then went on the high swing ride (AN: U know you go really high and you go round and round, and you're on swings, I just can't remember the name!) 

When Katie saw this she panicked, and burst into tears. 

'Hey it's alright gorgeous' Bart reassured his daughter 'I'll stay with you, Mommy can go on' 

Kristy wanted to go on, So she thanked Bart and Peter asked if he could 'accompany her' 

'Sure' Kristy said ' I don't want to be all by myself' 

Peter smiled, and they went around until they found two empty seats. 

They sat down, and strapped themselves in, It would be going soon, Seats were going quicker and quicker 

'Kristy' Peter said 

'Yep' Kristy answered back 

'Do you love Bart' 

'Of course' She answered back, and smiled 

'Because, he's not totally brilliant, I mean look, he cheated on you with Cokie' 

'Woah' Kristy thought 'Where they hell was this coming from, Why was he brining this up?' 

'Peter, Why did you bring that up?' 

'Just pointing it out' 

'Well I don't want you too' 

The ride started, Kristy sighed. 

What was Peter playing at? 

A bit later on Kristy and Bart were queuing up for a ride, Basically two of you sat in a ball, And you were sprung up. 

Both daredevils, Janet offered to watch Katie while they tried it out. 

Bart noticed Kristy was acting funny in the queue. 

'Hey you're not chickening out on me are you?' Bart teased Kristy 

'Never' Kristy answered back firmly still lost in thought. All she could hear in her mind was 

'He's not totally brilliant, I mean look, he cheated on you with Cokie' 

She wondered what on earth was going on with Peter? 

'You two' a tall man said 'You're up' 

Kristy grinned at Bart, Determined to enjoy the ride and get Peter's comment out of her mind. 

Bart smiled, Gave her a thumbs her up sign. 

And they got on, About to get the ride of their life. 

AN: Hmm why's Peter acting this way find out soon! 


	10. Chapter 10

My Girl 

Chapter 10

Kristy was shattered, When she woke up the next morning. Bat was waking her up it was about 6am, And Katie was fast asleep in the bed next to Kristy.

'Kristy, Sweetie, We need to get going in half an hour. Mom & dad said we need to get up early. Everyone's almost up and dressed.' 

'Kay' Kristy said. 

Bart left the room, and shut the door and Kristy jumped up and sprung into action 

Today was the day. Katie was going to Magic Kingdom! 

She got up and dressed in some black shorts, And a red top that said never judge a girl by her T-shirt. 

Her brown- black hair was up in a ponytail and she wore her lucky collie hat and had her ponytail through the back of her hat. 

That's when Kristy woke Katie up 

'Katie, its surprise time' 

Katie was very energetic. Got dressed helped by Kristy and they both made their way to the breakfast table. 

'Mommy, Daddy, Can I know my surprise now?' 

'Okay' 

'Yay' she shouted. 

Everyone on the table laughed 

'You know you always wanted to meet Mickey & Minnie mouse?' Kristy said 

'Yes' Katie answered seriously

'Well today you're going to meet them' 

Katie looked so shocked. It was funny. 

'Really' she squeaked 

'Really' Kristy said 

That's when Katie went mad, skipping around the house. Jumping up and down. 

'Hey sweetheart, Calm down, Or we can't go or you'll be too tired' 

'Okay' she said sitting on the sofa. Obviously itching to go. 

Within half an hour, They were in the space- wagon. Off to Magic Kingdom 

Katie sat with mom and dad. 

When they finally had parked, Then got a little train. They had a choice. 

'Monorail or Boat' Ted asked the others 

'Can we go on the monorail dad?' Peter asked 

'Okay with you guys?' 

They all nodded. And queued for the monorail 

When they boarded the monorail. Katie got nervous and started to cry. 

'What's wrong' Bat & Kristy said alarmed

'I'm scared' 

Kristy picked Katie up and asked her why. 

'Cause were up real high' 

'Yes, But I promise everything is safe k? 

'Okay' 

Katie said, she stopped crying. But insisted. Kristy held Katie. 

When they finally got to the castle. Katie looked up in awe at the castle. 

'It's beautiful mommy' 

'I know' 

'Do you and mommy want a picture together?' Bart asked 

'Yes' Katie said smiling. They stood near the castle. Katie standing next to her was looking really proud. 

They both grinned for the camera. And Then Katie insisted having separate pictures with everyone. 

By the time that was over. They had walked through the gates, walked a bit, and then Katie saw all the rides. Her eyes lit up. 

'Can I go on….' 

'Wait a minute' Ted interrupted. 'We have an idea.' 

They all intended. Basically. Obviously Bart & I wanted to ride on some rides such as Space Mountain. 

So they idea was let Katie go on some rides. And then Ted & Janet would go around with her, While the older ones sampled some big kids' rides. 

It was a great idea. They all agreed. 

'Were are we going?' Katie asked confused 'I want to go on Dumbo and the carousel' 

'You can in a minute', Bart said 'But I want you to go on this ride first' 

'Okay' Katie said, trusting her father 

They all queued up. 

And when Katie saw the boats, She got really excited. 

But then she got really worried. And started to cry. But then by the time. They were on the boats. Katie was eagerly anticipating the ride. 

Of course Katie loved it, and was trying to sing along with it. Ted videod the ride for Katie so she could watch it at home. 

They went on all sorts of rides. Dumbo, The carousel, Peter Pan, Snow White. Lots of things and all enjoyed them. 

And then Ted and Janet offered to watch Katie for 2- 3 hours. 

Katie cried, She wanted to stay with her mom and dad. Kristy was almost tempted to. But once Katie heard she was allowed to go on 'Small World' the tears quickly subsided. And Katie cheerfully said goodbye to her parents. 

Peter asked them if they he could join them. And Bart immediately said 'yes' 

Kristy wasn't too pleased; She was still stung with what Peter had told her last night. She still couldn't understand what was going on with him. 

'So what shall we do first?' Bart asked them

'How about Splash Mountain?' Peter suggested 

'Sounds good to me bro' Bart said 'Kristy, What do you think?' 

'I think we should do it' 

'Then lets go' 

Bart & Kristy were in the front two seats. Peter had managed to get himself two seats to himself. A man and a little girl sat in the 3rd 2 seats. And a man and woman sat in the last ones. 

As they were going round Kristy said to Bart' You know It's a shame about the big drop Katie would love this' 

'That's what I was just thinking I….' 

'Woah' they all screamed, They're was a drop in totally darkness they weren't expecting. Everyone on the log boat laughed. After the shock had worn off. 

They carried on for a bit and then came the big hill. 

'This is it, We're going up!' Bart said gleefully 

'Yea' Kristy said joyfully

'Hey you guys, Point to the camera, Okay?' 

'Yeah' the boys shouted 

Then the got to the top. Pointed to the camera. And sped down the mountain. 

The rest of the day, they did Big Thunder Mountain, Space Mountain, and some other rides. When they met up with Katie, Janet & Ted. They're were all hungry. So was the other three. 

The rest of the day after lunch went pretty well. They went into toon town, and persuaded Katie to go on Barnstormer so Bart & Kristy took Katie on Barnstormer. And at first he hated it, but then she loved it! 

Then it was the important one. They met Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Tigger 'Who's really bouncy' Katie had said 

And finally, It was time to meet her heroes. Mickey & Minnie. When Katie saw Minnie she ran into Minnie's arms. And said 'I love you' 

That caused Kristy to go a bit teary. Bart was videoing the moment. Kristy took pictures. They all had pictures with Minnie & Katie. 

Then after having to pull her off Minnie literally. They went to see Mickey. Again her face lit up into a huge smile. Ran to Mickey and said 'I love you' 

She talked to Mickey for a bit. Ad then they left. 

'Lets stop for some dinner, At that restaurant, Then we'll go home' Janet said. Everyone noticed that Katie was winding down, It was a good job they'd hired the pushchair.

They ate. And after a long hard day. They all got in the car and drove back home. Katie fell asleep in the car. She was truly exhausted. 

After Bart & Kristy had put Katie to bed. Bart decided it was time for him, and Kristy decided to watch a bit of sport on the TV. 

She watched South Park a little later. And then decided it was time to hit the sack. 

'Night, Thank you for such a lovely day' Kristy said 

'Goodnight, And It was our pleasure' Janet said smiling. Both Mr. & Mrs Taylor were reading. 

After having a wash, and brushing her teeth, Kristy changed into her pyjamas. And that's when she saw the note on her bed. 

'Hmm' she said out loud 'Love letter from Bart'

She opened it, and she was right in was a letter declaring his love for her. But she wasn't totally right because it wasn't from Bart. 

It was from Peter. 

Next Chapter up ASAP 


	11. Chapter 11

My Girl 

Chapter 11 

Dear Kristy, For a while I've been hiding the truth from you. And others. I love you and I think you're really special. I could be the right guy for you who cares about the age difference? 

I certainly don't. 

And why do you want to stick with Bart, I know he's my brother but look at him. He cheated on you. 

I know I'm being blunt, but I'm being fair I'm totally utterly crazy about you. 

Peter 

Write back, I need to know how you feel 

Kristy could keep on reading that letter, And keep wishing that the contents would change. But sadly she knew she couldn't. As much as she really was flattered. She was really worried. This was Bart's brother. Bart's little brother who she babysat for before Katie was born. 

She had to talk to him. She had to explain that nothing would happen. Because she was in love with Bart. And that's the way it was staying. 

Wearing the jeans she wore earlier and another white stretch top, she walked down the hallway. 

She softly knocked on the door. 

'Come in' she heard Peter said 

She walked in to find Peter laying on his bed reading Sports Illustrated. 

'We need to talk. Now' Kristy told him, her tone of voice clearly not happy 

'I agree' 

'What the hell are you playing at?' Kristy said trying to control her voice 

Peter looked surprised. 

'I love you Kristy, and I'm sick of having to keep it a secret'

'Peter, I love Bart, Bart, Katie and I are a family, A perfectly happy. And your trying to make ruin it by bringing up the past' 

Peter moved off his bed so he was face to face with Kristy. 

'I love you. Get it' 

'Yes I do get it.' Kristy said taking a step back 'and it's sweet you feel this way about me… It really, really is but I don't want anything to happen, I'm happy with Bart' 

'I can make you happy' 

Kristy didn't know what to say. 

Peter continued 'I can make you happy, Just like Bart, Your sweet, loving… and so ambitious' 

'Yes and so's Bart, And that's why we get along so well… And that's why I love him' 

'Please, Give us one chance… Please gods please' Peter pleaded 

'Peter' Kristy said gently 'Even if I wasn't with Bart… I wouldn't be with you… Because I don't see you in that way… I like you as a friend and nothing more' 

Kristy turned away and started to walk towards the door. As far as she was concerned the discussion was over. 

But Peter grabbed Kristy's wrist and pulled her around to face him and kissed her. 

The bedroom door opened. And Bart saw his little brother… and his girlfriend kissing. 

Peter, seeing Bart pushed Kristy away ' Kristy, for god sakes I told you nothing can happen… Get off me' 

Kristy turned around in shock. Bart stood there looking so hurt. And right now she was looking so bad. 

'Our daughter was crying… She wanted her mom, she had a nightmare… I come in to ask if Peter knew where you were and I see you kissing my little brother… Do you like him Kristy?' Bart said in a very angry voice 

His fists were clenched 

'Bart, I swear it's nothing like you think… He kissed me… He sent me a letter. I told him that I couldn't see him… That I was happy with you…. I love you' 

'Peter' Bart said stepping forward 

Peter looked so calm 'She's been coming on too me since we arrived… And before at home… When you've been out of the room… She just came in her pleaded with me to be with her… I said no and she kissed me' 

'Who the hell am I supposed to believe?' Bart said shouting 

Kristy knew the odds were in Peter's favour, after all he was Bart's brother. 

'God please Bart after all we've been through do you think I'd chuck this away' Kristy said to him in tears 

It looked like maybe Bart believed Kristy. But then Peter lied again. 

'She told me she wanted revenge… She never fully forgave you for kissing Cokie while you were going out' 

Bart looked furious. 

'I thought we resolved this before we agreed to go steady again Kristy' Bart said controlling his voice 

'We did... I swear… I love you Bart… I'd never do this… It's him' 

'He's my brother Kristy, He'd never hurt me either… We've never really fought… He's my family' 

Kristy collapsed on the floor in sobs. He believed Peter. 

Not her. 

'I can't believe you Kristy I thought you loved me… I thought we were happy… How could you do this to me?' 

Kristy stood up anger overcoming the sadness. 

The tears had left. 

'I can't believe that YOU don't believe ME, Because I do love you Bart Taylor, more than you'll ever know… I'm going out for a drive… I'll be back for Katie tomorrow we're getting the next flight out of here…' 

'Whatever… Kristy to be honest I wouldn't miss you… Katie definitely but not you… In fact I hope I never see you again' 

All Kristy wanted to do was cry… His words were killing her inside. 

Grabbing Bart & herself's hire car keys. Kristy stormed out the house barefoot. 

She decided she'd let Katie sleep… And tomorrow would be a dead cert. 

As she turned the engine on… She zoomed out of the drive furiously. 

'I'm sorry… Peter… I really am I thought…' To Peter's astonishment Bart started to cry 

Peter was overcome with guilt. But the plan was done. There was no way Bart & Kristy would even talk now… Let alone forgive and forget. The plan had worked. So why wasn't Peter happy. 

Bart walked to his bedroom. Feeling so low… How could she? Why would she? 

'Cokie… Is that you?' Peter said quietly into the kitchen phone 

Bart suddenly stopped. Did Peter just say Cokie's name. Cokie, Kristy's archenemy, which's always, determined to hurt Kristy. 

Bart ever so quietly tiptoed to where Peter was talking. He stood centimetres away from him. Behind a door so Peter couldn't see him 

'The plan's done' Peter said into the phone 

'The plan, what plan' thought Bart 

'Well I convinced Kristy that we were meant to be together, told her I loved her (laughs) 

Anyway I leant in and kissed her, Then Bart came in. He believed me. And she's done a runner. 

Told Bart she'll be getting Katie tomorrow, They're leaving ASAP' 

(Pause) 

'Thanks I doubted I could do it, It seemed so hard but I did it, and now you've successfully ruined her life'

Peter said goodbye. 

Bart was fuming. He was furious. They'd planned the whole thing. 

He walked into the kitchen. And Peter looked surprised for a millisecond, but then he turned all-sympathetic.

'Can't sleep' Peter said gently 

(LOTS OF SWEARING, If you don't like that, then please don't read the next few bits!) 

'I can't believe you, you absolute mother fucker… I believed you, I've just lost the best thing to ever happen to me, I hate you, you evil bastard' 

Bart launched himself at him, and started to punch and kick him, he wanted to kill him. To beat him black and blue. 

'GET OFF ME' Peter yelled 

'Bart Taylor get off your brother now' Mr. Taylor's voice boomed above the cursing. 

'What the hell is going on here?' Mrs. Taylor said in disbelief

'Bart, What happened' Mr Taylor said lowering his voice 

'He kissed Kristy, And when I caught them he blamed it all on her and I'm such a dumb ass that I believed him… But I've just heard him on the phone… And guess what it's all a plan to try and destroy Kristy' 

'Is this true?' Mrs. Taylor asked Peter 

Peter looked at the floor and nodded 

'Then I'm more disappointed in you than I can ever say' Mrs. Taylor said sadly 

'Bart, What did Kristy do?' Mr Taylor asked Bart 

'She left, She wanted to have a drive, She said she'll be back for Katie tomorrow then there out of here' 

'Okay, Then we'll just have to wait until tomorrow' 

'Oh no, we wont I'm going to find her… I'm not losing her again, She's the best thing that ever happened to me dad… you have to understand… That (points to Peter) has ruined my life… And if Kristy doesn't forgive me… I'll never ever forgive you'

'Well you obviously don't care about her' Peter said raising her voice 

'Peter, I'm warning you' Bart said anger flaming inside of him 

'Peter, go to your room, You've already caused enough trouble' Mr. Taylor shouted at his son 

'Well if he cared about her, he wouldn't have believed me' 

'I'm going to kill you, you two faced weasel' Bart yelled and launched himself at his little brother 

Mr Taylor grabbed for Bart and struggled to hold him back, But Bart got stronger and punched and kicked Peter in anger. 

Mr. Taylor grabbed Bart and got a firmer hold, and managed to hold him this time. 

'Peter, get to your room NOW' Peter slunk off to his room. 

That's when Bart heard crying. 

He turned around too see Katie standing in Kristy's and her's shared bedroom. Katie was crying, cuddling her teddy bear. 

She'd seen everything 

'Hey, gorgeous come here' Bart said gently

Katie shook her head, crying harder, She was scared of her father 

'I won't hurt you, I love you' Bart said, He knelled on the floor and put his arms out. 

'Come here' 

Katie inched towards him, and Bart finally cuddled her in his arms 

'Daddy, Where's mommy?' 

Bart's felt like crying. He needed to find Kristy. Katie needed her mommy, They needed to be a family 

'Daddy's going to get her… Can gran put you to bed?' 

Katie nodded, And Mrs. Taylor wished Bart good luck. Katie left the room holding Mrs Taylor's hand. 

'Dad, can I have your keys?' Bart asked 

'Of course, don't let her go' 

'I won't' 

The road was busy, and now traffic was heaving and too a standstill, as news reached drivers and passengers a drink driver had hit a car sideways on. 

Some people were unlucky enough to actually see the car and lorry and too see firemen desperately trying to save the victim in the car. 

The car was a jeep. A Ming blue jeep. Hired out for a holiday. 

And it was looking very unlikely that the victim of the drunk driver wasn't going to make it. 

The victim was Kristy Thomas 

Chapter 12: SOON ! 


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my god! What have I done? I really am stuck now I can't believe IV done that to Kristy lol! Now do I kill her off or not? I don't know.. Right okay my brother just suggested that I get a hat and put kill her on one piece of paper and don't on another one. So here's go's he's picking one and it's. I don't know if u guys will like this! Review!!!  
My Girl  
  
Chapter 12  
  
'Bart, Wait' Mr. Taylor yelled as he frantically signalled to Bart, who was reversing out of the drive.  
  
Bart stopped, and opened the door, with the engine still running 'Dad, I need to find her now!'  
  
Mr. Taylor walked to him, turned the engine off and pulled the keys out of the ignition.  
  
'Dad, what are you doing, did you just not hear me?' Bart said in confusion and frustration  
  
'Bart' Mr Taylor said sadly 'your mom and I need to talk to you'  
  
'Oh whatever' Bart said throwing his hands up in frustration  
Mrs. Taylor just put the phone down to Mr & Mrs. Brewer, She had to tell them the heartbreaking news, Kristy was being taken to the nearest hospital. Kristy's condition was life threatening.  
  
'Mom, dad, what the hell is going on?' Bart said frustrated 'A minute ago you told me to go find her, and now you call me back in'  
  
'Bart' Mrs Taylor pleaded 'please sit down, this is very important'  
  
Seeing the look on both parents' faces, he figured that something very bad had happened. He sat down worried out of his mind.  
  
'Sweetie that was the hospital, Kristy's been in a serious car crash. It's not looking good' Mrs. Taylor said  
  
Bart sat stunned in his chair.  
  
'No' he whispered  
  
'Mr & Mrs. Brewer are getting the next flight out, I think we need to get to the hospital'  
  
Bart started to cry. If only he'd believed Kristy, this wouldn't have happened. Right?  
  
'Hey come here, I'm going to ask Peter to take care of Katie, we'll both accompany you to the hospital' Mr. Taylor said  
  
'She's coming with me. With us. I want her to be with me' Bart said firmly, heading for the room his girlfriend and daughter shared.  
  
Mr & Mrs. Taylor didn't say anything.  
  
'Katie, Katie' Bart whispered  
  
Katie mumbled in her sleep.  
  
He dressed her, she was half-awake, and Bart just told her they were going out, and she could sleep in the car.  
  
He emerged with Katie in his arms a few minutes later, Mr. Taylor put his arm around Bart.  
  
'Peter's in the car, just ignore him, if you feel the need to'  
  
Bart nodded.  
  
They set off for the hospital.  
  
It was almost 3 hours later and Bart was waiting outside theatre, with Katie asleep in his arms. He couldn't let her out of his sight.  
  
'Kristy Thomas's family?'  
  
Bart immediately stood up forgetting Katie asleep in his arms, Katie woke up slowly.  
  
'Daddy, where are we' she mumbled 'Where's mommy?'  
  
'Go back to sleep sweetie'  
  
He lay Katie down on the hospital seats.  
  
Mr & Mrs. Brewer came running down the hall, after they saw Bart, they started firing questions before they even got to home.  
  
Kristy wouldn't believe how many people were waiting. Mr & Mrs. Brewer. Nanny, Charlie, Amy, Sam, Karen, David Michael, Andrew & Emily. Then there was Mr & Mrs. Taylor, Peter and of course Bart & Katie.  
  
'Mr & Mrs. Brewer' the doctor asked? He'd been notified off the family holiday situation.  
  
Mrs. Brewer nodded  
  
'Kristy haemorrhaged after being hit, We've stopped the bleeding, We're taking her down to intensive care and the next 48 hours are going to be critical.'  
  
Mrs. Brewer burst into tears and Mr. Brewer tears in his own eyes held her. Charlie & Sam looked devastated. Amy hugged Charlie, tears starting to come down her cheeks. In fact mostly all the people in the room were crying. The only people not were Emily Michelle & Andrew who did not fully understand. Katie slept peacefully unaware.  
It was almost 3 hours later. Bart had let Katie go reluctantly with Mr & Mrs. Taylor, Peter, Andrew, And Emily Michele to the Taylor's Villa. It had been Watson & Elizabeth's idea. They thought the kids needed to be somewhere else. Mr & Mrs. Taylor agreed. Bart could tell that they felt out of place. They knew Kristy, But not too much.  
  
Charlie & Amy had huddled up under Charlie's jacket and were both fast asleep. Sam had fallen asleep lying down on uncomfortable seats. Mr & Mrs Brewer were busy pacing. Nanny was staring at a plant in the corner. And Bart, well Bart was thinking. He was angry with Peter & Cokie, more than they'd ever, ever, ever know. He found his cd player in his pocket. He'd managed to buy some little speakers and had decided to go in, The doctor, had told him, that maybe if Kristy heard the people that she knew and loved that she might respond, she was in a coma on life support, but that didn't stop Bart.  
  
After every one else spending 15 minutes talking to Kristy. Bart had finally been allowed.  
  
He walked in to the room. And he saw Kristy's face, cut and bruised up. Most of her forehead covered in a bandage. She'd had brain surgery. Bart tried to block the continuos bleeping off the machines, Keeping Kristy alive. Trying to focus on what to say. But he couldn't he just stared at Kristy. Trying to send her telepathic messages to wake up, and get better.  
He finally managed to talk, and soon as he sat down next to Kristy on one of them horrible chairs, he couldn't stop talking.  
  
'Listen it's our song Kristy, listen'  
  
It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside I'm not one of those, who can easily hide I don't have much money, but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live.  
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again no, Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
  
Bart took Kristy's hand and told her how sorry he was and how much he loved her.  
  
My gift is my song and this one's for you.  
  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind That I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world.  
  
'Please come back, we need your Kristy'  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song, It's for people like you, that keep it turned on.  
  
So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.  
  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind That I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world.  
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind That I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world.  
  
Bart kissed Kristy's hand. He didn't know what overcame him. But then he saw Kristy's ring on her right hand. It was a present from him, symbolising his love for her.  
  
He got down on one knee.  
'Kristy, I'm so sorry, I've always loved you, And I can't believe I doubted us like that, But I won't again I swear, I want you to be with me, The three of us. Kristy Thomas will you marry me?'  
  
Kristy could hear it faintly, Bart was proposing! She wanted to open her eyes and say 'Yes!' but she couldn't. Suddenly the darkness turned to light, she felt like she was flying away. Like an angel. But she wanted to wake up. And be with Bart & Katie..  
The monitors started going crazy. Bart stood up. He yanked open the door.  
  
'Help, somebody help'  
  
Everyone who was asleep woke up in panic.  
  
Doctors and nurses ran in there. He heard a doctor say 'We're losing her, Come on Kristy, don't go'  
  
'Oh god my baby' Mrs. Brewer said sobbing. They crying had started again.  
  
Bart stood at the door. Praying that she'd come around. He kept looking at the clock. Almost 5 minutes later.  
  
Nurses came out. Looking grim. And Kristy's doctor came out.  
  
'I'm so sorry, we did all we could but.'  
  
'No' Bart yelled 'You can bring her back. We need her'  
  
The doctor told them that Kristy had died 3 minutes ago. And that 2 by 2 they could see her.  
  
Mr & Mrs. Brewer went in. Then Charlie & Amy. Then Sam. Then Bart.  
  
He broke down as he saw Kristy, and he prayed that the monitors would bleep. Letting him know she was still fighting. There was just silence.  
  
'I love you saw much, and I'll promise I'll take care of Katie. I'll never let her forget you and I'll never ever forget you. I promise that driver, he'll pay and Peter & Cokie. I. I. I'  
  
Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are.  
  
I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart.  
  
Tell me your secrets, And nurse me your questions, Oh, let's go back to the start.  
  
Running' in circles, Comin' up tails, Heads on the science apart.  
  
Nobody said it was easy, It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start  
  
'I love you' Bart said in tears. 'I'm sorry'  
  
I was just guessing, The numbers and figures, Pulling the puzzles apart.  
  
Questions of science, Science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart.  
  
Tell me you love me, Come back and hold me, Oh, when I rush to the start.  
  
Running' in circles, Chasing' tails, Comin' back as we are.  
  
Nobody said it was easy, Oh, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be so hard. I'm going back to the start.  
Bart said goodbye to Kristy.  
  
He kissed her for a few seconds, on the lips. And slowly walked to the door. He opened the door, took one final look at Kristy.  
  
And walked out, to Kristy's family, all united in grieve.  
  
As that door shut, he had started a new chapter of his life.  
  
A life without Kristy. 


	13. Chapter 13

I killed her! (Sighs) I killed her I really did it! Today all my friends were like hello why… Exactly what I'm thinking. Oh and! The next chapter will be the epilogue. Look stop crying okay… I promise it's going to be okay… They'll be other good stories out I promise… And I have to finish Just One Night. Well if you're going to cry…. 

My Girl 

Chapter 13 

Stacey, Claudia, Mary-Anne, Mallory, Dawn & Jessi were all getting changed quietly and quickly in former BSC headquarters. Today was the day. 

'Daddy, Do I have to say goodbye to mommy?' Katie asked her daddy. Bart had got Katie changed into a black dress, she wore black tights, and had her hair in a French plait with a black bow. 

Bart was wearing a black suit, It had been so hard for everyone who knew & loved Kristy. It was a week and a few days since her sudden death. And still Bart couldn't get his head around the fact that Kristy wouldn't be around anymore. The night she'd died. He thought he'd lost her and her was right.. And it hurt so much. 

The fact that a drunk driver had hit Kristy had knocked every one again, Just like Amelia Freeman's death when they were in 8th grade. 

Students against Drunk Drivers started at the branch of Stoneybrook University. 

As Bart walked out of Katie's Bedroom. He glanced at what used to be Kristy's room. The door had remained shut. No one could bear to go in just yet. 

He saw the mirror, and he looked at their reflection. Katie was on his right, clinging on too Bart's hand. He knew how she felt, if they let go they might lose each other. 

Kristy suddenly appeared on the left of him and looked sad. 

'Time to say our final goodbye's' she said to him 

Bart nodded, and he reached out to touch her. But then she left.

'Just like that night' Bart thought

The clock in the hall chimed 12:00 p.m. They were going to leave at 12:05. 

'Daddy, I really don't want to say goodbye to mommy, I don't want her to live with the angels. I want her to stay with you and me' Katie said innocently, a stray tear running down her cheek 

Bart kneeled down so he was in eye level with Katie. 

'Listen, I really want mommy to be with us too, And every night I keep looking at the stars and saying' I wished you'd come back soon' but I know that she needs to help all the sick people in heaven, Okay?' 

'Okay' Katie sniffled. She put her arms out, and Bart decided to carry her downstairs. 

Everyone was in the kitchen by then, all making small talk and drinking tea and coffee. 

Everyone being Nanny, Watson, Elizabeth, Charlie, Amy, Sam, David Michael, Karen, Andrew and Emily Michelle. Everyone was wearing black. 

The doorbell rang and instead of kids stampeding to the door yelling 'I'll get it' 

'No I will' and arguing about it. No one even moved to get the door. 

'Shall I get it?' Amy asked Elizabeth 

Elizabeth nodded. 

Amy walked past Bart & Katie and patted Bart on the shoulder. And offered him a small smile. 

A few minutes later Mr & Mrs. Taylor joined the group of mourners. Mr. Taylor patted Bart on the shoulders. 

Bart was so close to crying, but looking at Katie's face knew he had to be strong for her. 

'I think it's time we go to the church' Watson said interrupting the silence of the house. 

Everyone nodded and started to shuffle him or herself to the cars. Today was going to be the longest day of their lives. And for Kristy's family, and Kristy's friends, Probably one of the hardest. 

Claudia, Stacey, Mary-Anne, Mallory, Jessi & Dawn linked arms. No one really talked, Their parents were behind them. All there to try and help the girls get throughout one of the hardest days of their life.

All wearing black. They all sombrely got in their cars with their parents. 

'We are here today to celebrate the life of Kristy Thomas' The vicar started, The church was packed. People were standing, some where waiting outside, It went to show just how much people cared and liked Kristy. 

In the front pews, Kristy's family, and Bart & Katie sat. Katie sat on hr fathers lap unable to understand why a lot of people were crying. 

'And now Bart will say some words' The vicar said 

Bart stood up, 

'Take me with you' Katie said loudly. He picked her up and took her to where the vicar stood. 

'Only people who knew Kristy would know how amazing she was. He saw the girls from the BSC nodding.'

'When she as 13, she came up with this amazing idea, to start a babysitting club, And she and her best friends worked together, and they used to run such a successful business' 

'Then Kristy gave birth to our daughter, Katie' he said staring into his beautiful little girl's eyes. He gave her a smile. 

Katie, feeling shy, rested her head on her dad's shoulder. And held him tighter. 

'It always seemed when Kristy had an idea, She never failed until she did it, and it went well.' 

Bart saw a faint smile on Elizabeth's face. Probably remembering her daughter. 

'People could be nasty to Kristy, They could say anything they wanted about her. But Kristy wouldn't let it get to her. There was so much we had in common' 

'I loved her with all my heart, And I always knew that she was the one for me, And I was sure we'd move in together, Kristy, Katie and me, a family and we'd get married, And maybe even have more kids. I wanted to grow old with her. And it hurts so much, Because I know that wont happen anymore' 

Bart started to cry, and Katie looked up in alarm at her dad. And started to cry. 

'That man has ruined what was going to be our future. And now Katie doesn't have a mother' 

Bart started to cry harder 

'I'm sorry… I' He walked down to where he was sitting. 

The rest of the day went slowly. 

And everyone was trying to get through it. No one could believe that Kristy was gone for good. But she was. 

It was 3 weeks later, and Bart, Stacey, Mary-Anne, Dawn, Claudia, Mallory, Jessi, Nanny, Watson, Elizabeth, Charlie & Sam were at a cliff overlooking Sea City. One of Kristy's favourite places. The rest of the kids were at home, Being babysat by Amy. 

Elizabeth took a handful of Kristy's ashes and let them be pushed away by the wind. 

'I love you sweetheart' 

The rest of the people took a small handful of Kristy's ashes and let them be blown away by the wind, each with their own message. 

Finally Bart stood near the edge of the cliff 

'In all my life Kristy, I've never loved anyone as much as I loved you, And I know I never will. I'll never forget you' 

The remainder of the ashes danced away into the breezy, blue sky. 

'Goodbye, Kristy' They all said. And all walked home. 

And the flesh of Kristy might not be with them right there and then, But the spirit of Kristy would always live on. In their hearts 


	14. The Epilogue

My Girl 

The Epilogue 

Bart nervously paced the floor. And for the 5th time that morning he looked out the window. 

The time was 10:30 am. His little girl was getting married today! 

Katie was all grown up. 

A knock on the door. Stopped Bart daydreaming. 

He opened it to find to very sophisticated women in front of him. Loaded with stuff. 

'We've come to make Katie look amazing!' Claudia said grinning 

'Lets get her ready' Stacey said 

Bart let them both in to their house. 

'Hey, Katie, make-up and hair are here!' Claudia shouted 

Claudia charged upstairs loaded with everything she thought she'd need 

Stacey grinned at Bart 'The big day, huh?' 

'The biggest' Bart confirmed 

Stacey was about to say something else when Claudia shouted from the landing upstairs. 

'Thomas, get your ass up here now!' 

'I guess that's my cue' Stacey said. Stacey noticed the far away look in Bart's eyes

'Bart, I know Kristy's not here in person, but she's looking down on us. And she's here in everyone's hearts, Especially Katie's' 

Bart nodded. Tears glistening in his eyes. Stacey dropped all her stuff on the floor. And gave him a big hug. 

'Were all here for you' Stacey said reassuringly 

With that she grabbed her stuff. And made her way slowly up the stairs. 

In Katie's empty bedroom. Claudia was busy blow drying Katie's hair. Stacey walked in looking a little sad 

'Hey, what's wrong Aunt Stacey?' Katie said in alarm 'Has something happened?' 

'No, Nothing sweetie' Stacey said trying to pick up her mood. 

She knew one thing that would cheer her up was looking at Katie's wedding dress.

It was hung up in the corner of her room. 

'Oh Katie, It's totally amazing!' Stacey said in total awe 

And it was. It was a beautiful white, satin, strapless ball gown with Ivory satin corseted bodice with diamante studded ribbon detail and separate full grace skirt with scattered crystals. 

'I know I can't wait to wear it' Katie said smiling 

  


Stacey started to put some pale pink eyeshadow on Katie's closed eyes. 

At that time Claudia was sorting out Katie's hair. She was trying to make it have a certain almost wavy affect. She knew it would look fantastic on Katie. 

'You know what, Last night I had it all planned, Get up early, have a long relaxing bath.' Katie laughed 'I certainly got early, but I've been so jittery I had a quick shower to wash my hair!' 

'Are you nervous now?' Stacey asked Katie 

'I'm more excited than nervous now, I can't wait to marry Brad, I love him so much' 

Stacey smiled at Claudia. Claudia smiled back. 

Soon enough. Katie was all ready to go. Her hair looked beautiful and shiny. Her make-up looked natural but made her look stunning. 

The dress fitted her perfectly. And her shoes had a nice heel, which made her look taller. 

'I can't believe this is it!' Katie said with a grin 

'Give us a spin' Claudia said in awe 

'Wow' was all Stacey could say after Katie spun around 

'The car's here!' Bart said as he walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe the person stood in front of him was his little girl. 

'But she's not my little girl anymore' a voice inside Bart's head whispered 

'Katie, you look incredible' Bart said 

'Thanks dad' Katie said with a nervous smile 'I'm ready' 

'Okay, I'm opening the doors' the man said. 

In front of Katie & Bart were, Katie's best friend older Maria Anderson. She was waiting to walk with one of Brad's close friends 

'Good luck, girl' Maria said with a twinkle in her eye 

Katie couldn't speak. She was overcome with fear. Could she really, honestly do this? Was she ready to get married? 

She suddenly realised that Maria & Brian were already at the bottom of the aisle. 

'Ready' Bart asked her looking into her eyes 

'Ready' Katie nodded 

As she walked down the aisle with her dad. She could see her family on her left side. And on the right. They would be her family soon. She saw her grandmother, & grandfather with Emily, & her fiancé, Karen & her husband, David Michael & his daughter, Andrew & his fiancée. Sam & Stacey sitting with their beautiful identical twin girls Megan & Melissa. Charlie & Amy with their two sons and daughters. And other members of the old Babysitters club with their children. She saw her grandfather & grandmother Taylor sitting with Peter and his wife Georgina. All was smiling at her. 

Then Katie's eyes locked on Brad. Looking so handsome in his tuxedo. All of Katie's fears slipped away as she saw her gorgeous man. 

They reached the end. And Bart whispered in her ear 

'I love you' 

'I love you too' she said tears glistening in her eyes 

Bart sat down in the front pew 

Next to him was Kristy. Okay maybe not next to Bart in the flesh. But he knew that she was there with him. Sharing in the pride and sadness of finally realising that their little girl was all grown up. 

The vicar stood forward 

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together Katie Thomas Taylor And Bradley Mackenzie in holy matrimony which is an honourable estate. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not be joined together in holy matrimony speak now, or forever hold your peace.'

There was a silence. Katie & Bradley smiled at each other. 

'Bradley, will you take Katie to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?'

Bradley smiled at Katie. 'I will' 

'And Katie, will you take Bradley to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?'

Katie returned her smile 'I will' 

'Okay Bradley will you please repeat after me?' 

'I, Bradley Mackenzie'

'I, Bradley Mackenzie'

'Take you, Katie Thomas Taylor, to be my lawfully wedded wife'

'Take you, Katie Thomas Taylor, to be my lawfully wedded wife'

'To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." 

'To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." 

'Okay Katie, will you please repeat after me?' 

'I, Katie Thomas Taylor'

'I, Katie Thomas Taylor' 

'Take you, Bradley Mackenzie, to be my lawful wedded husband'

'Take you, Bradley Mackenzie, to be my lawful wedded husband'

'To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.'

'To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.'

'Can I have the rings please?' The Vicar asked. 

'Bradley, repeat after me' 

'With this ring I thee wed' 

'With this ring I thee wed'

'Katie, repeat after me' 

'With this ring I thee wed'

'With this ring I thee wed'

'By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride' 

Bradley kissed Katie. And the guests gently clapped. 

'Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr & Mrs. Mackenzie' 

Bradley & Katie walked down the aisle. They were married. 

'Okay, Kids, give me a big smile' the photographer asked Bradley & Katie

__

Click

'Okay, I'd like the father of the bride, and the mother & father of the groom please' 

Bart, & Mr and Mrs. Mackenzie quickly stood next to Katie & Bradley. 

__

Click 

'Okay, I'd just like the bridesmaids and the bride now' 

The bridesmaid Maria and a few other bridesmaids who were part of the family stood with the beautiful bride 

'Mr. Taylor, could I have a word please?' 

Bart turned around from watching Katie having her picture taken 

'Bradley, of course you can' 

They walked off to a little corner of the church garden 

'I just want you to know before we go to Orlando, Florida for the honeymoon, I'm taking Katie to Sea City tonight, but it's a surprise' 

'Why are you taking her to Sea City?' Bart asked 

'She mentioned the other day she'd like to go and see where you scattered Kristy's ashes again , and being her wedding day and all I thought she'd like to go their for a bit' Brad said seriously 

'That is fantastic, I'm really please that your married, I can tell you love her' 

'Oh I do love her Mr. Taylor with all my heart' 

They both glanced back at Katie who was having a few pictures with Mr & Mrs. Mackenzie 

'It's going to take a lot of getting use to' Bart said 

'What?' Bradley asked 

'Mrs. Mackenzie, over there, I still can't believe she's married'

'I still can't believe she agreed to marry me!' Bradley said 

'Dad' A voice shouted. Bart recognised it. It was Katie 

'You and me? Picture' she asked 

'Definitely' he shouted back 

They walked back to where Katie was standing. 

'You look amazing' Bart said to Katie, who blushed 

'Thankyou!' she said brightly 

'I'm so proud of you' he said 

'Why?' she asked him 

'Because you've grown up into this incredible woman, and I'm proud to say you're my daughter' 

'Thankyou daddy' 

'Okay now, smile you too' the photographer instructed 

They both smiled.

__

Click 

'Okay Bart, get out of the way, The babysitters Club want a picture with the blushing bride' Claudia said bustling in 

'Hey' Bart said laughing 'I can tell when I'm not wanted' 

Dawn laughed. And soon enough the women were all together. Jessi, Dawn, Mary-Anne, Katie, Claudia, Stacey & Mallory. 

__

Click 

'Hey, do you guys mind if I have one with my godmother?' Katie asked the girls 

'No, not at all' Stacey said. And the women walked away

Mary-Anne suddenly whispered in Katie's ear 'You look so much like your mum' 

'I do?' Katie asked facing Mary-Anne 

'Definitely' 

'Well, Thankyou' Katie said, flattered.

Soon enough, to the guest's relief the pictures were over. They were all hungry. Thirsty and probably dying for the loo. 

Bart sat next to Katie on their table at the reception. While they were all eating, Bart was thinking about how much he loved her. And began to think of all the stuff they did together. 

FLASHBACK 

'Daddy?' 

'Yes sweetie' 

'Can you tuck me in, and sing me a song' 

It was a week after they'd scattered Kristy's ashes. And Bart & Katie had been staying with the Brewers. 

'Okay' 

They got up from the living room floor. And Katie went around the different rooms saying 'goodnight' 

They finally reached Katie's room. 

As he pulled the cover to her chin. Katie kept staring at the door. Bart braced himself for what, he knew, was coming next 

'Why won't mommy come and tuck me in?' 

Bart sighed. He'd explained to her every night and dad. But Katie still didn't understand that mommy wouldn't be coming home. 

'Sweetheart, Mommy's making people better in heaven' 

'Can I go and help her then?' she asked innocently 

'No, not really, they don't need any help yet' 

'But why did they choose mom?' 

'Because, they did' Bart said simply 

'Can you sing me a song now, daddy?' Katie asked 

'Of course, the same as last night?' 

'Yep' 

'I got sunshine on a cloudy day' he began singing softly 

Soon enough she had fallen asleep pleased with himself. He quietly walked out of the room and shut the door softly.

And then he found himself outside Kristy's room 

He remembered Elizabeth saying a few days earlier '_If you want to go in, you can it might help you' _

He decided that he would like to see Kristy's room sometime. But just not now. Now the memories of her room would be too much. 

///Flashback//// 

'Look at you' Bart said to Katie

'I hate my uniform. I hate school' she announced angrily

'Now, how do you know that you haven't even tried it yet, have you' Bart reasoned with her 

'I want to go back into reception, it isn't fair' Katie wailed in her room at Bart & Katie's flat. 

Bart knelled down on two knees. So he had eye contact wit her. 

'Katie, you're a big girl now, you're going to big school, and you'll make some new friends' 

'But I don't wanna go to school, I want to stay with you' Katie said her eyes filling with tears 

'Come on Katie, be a big brave girl for daddy, okay' 

Katie threw herself into her dads arms. 'Will you pick me up please?' 

'Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world' 

Finally 20 minutes later. Hand in hand Bart & Katie walked to her new school. Class 1. 

///Flashback/// 

'Dad, I'm so nervous' Katie said as he drove her to SMS. 

'You'll be fine, sweetheart' Bart reassured her. Keeping his eyes fixed on the road. 

'Dad, I'm going to be the lead in Peter Pan, for goodness sake, I'm going to muck it up, In fact turn around I want to go home, there's no point me even being there' Katie threw her hands up in the air 'I'm so doomed' 

Bart pulled up outside SMS. 

'You know Katie, your mom was just like this' Bart said quietly reflecting

'What do you mean' Katie said confused, looking at her dad 

'I don't think I ever told you this, but Kristy was Peter Pan here, when she was 13, just like you are now' 

'Oh' was all Katie could say 

'She was so nervous, before the play actually happened' he said smiling 

'And' he continued 'I went backstage before she was about to perform and told her whatever happen, everyone still loved her, and I knew she'd do brilliantly'

'And did she' Katie said her voice barely a whisper 

'She did fantastic sweetie' Bart aid wistfully 'and so will you' 

Katie smiled at her dad 'Lets do this' she said enthusiastically 

'Good for you' he said proudly. 

'See you in there' she yelled outside the car. She raced towards the back entrance of SMS. 

///End of Flashbacks///////

'And now here she was, sitting next to him' Bart thought wistfully 'all grown up, and married' 

'Hey, dad?' Katie said bringing him out of his trance 

'Time for speeches?' 

'Okay' he said with a smile. 

Katie braced herself she knew she was about to be getting embarrassed. Big time 

'Ladies & gentlemen, boys and girls, may I have your attention please?' 

The room full of people quietened down 

'As you know' Bart began 

Bart told the room all about his and Katie's past. And how strong she was after her mothers sudden death.

He finished it off with 'All day I've been telling myself, "she's all grown up now", and she isn't my little girl anymore' But I've just realised I couldn't be more wrong. Because in my heart, I know for sure that this girl, my little girl will always be that little angel who would brighten up my dad, And now I hope she'll brighten up Bradley's day, everyday' he said solemnly 'So if you could raise your glasses, please' Everyone stood up 

'I'd like to make a toast to my little girl' Bart said proudly 'my girl & her husband Bradley, wishing them all the happiness in the world' 

'My girl and her husband Bradley, wishing them all the happiness in the world'

Everyone one sat down. Apart from Katie & Bradley who were of course sitting. As he heard Bradley start his speech. He looked at Katie. And again, he looked at her proudly. 

'My girl' he whispered

THE END! 

That's it The epilogue. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, without your support I wouldn't have had so much enthusiasm to keep writing the chapters to this story. 

And I'd also like to thank my parents for putting up with me on the computer non stop 

And also my friend, who are forever giving me ideas, and always sticking by me, Especially Lucy aka Lucycrazy14. 

Thanks so much guys & gals! 

I will be now concentrating on 'Just One Night' & 'Behind Closed Doors' a Friends fan fic. 

Rebecca –Wickdgurl 


	15. Winners R Up!

My Girl  
  
Alternative Ending  
  
Okay, Hi everyone!.  
  
Thank-you so much for the fab response I got to the alternative ending dilemma! It has been so hard to choice which person will actually get their alternative ending pic.  
  
First of all I want to thank the following people for giving me ideas to use:  
  
Spiral_galax05  
  
BalletPrincess  
  
Avery  
  
CNJ  
  
WinterBliss  
  
And here are the people that caught my attention and have won themselves roles in either the alternative ending of My Girl or Just One Night (remember, you choose!)  
  
3rd place goes to:  
  
CNJ: CNJ came up with this idea: Kristy and Bart are in a plane crash, Bart dies and Kristy survives and goes on to raise her daughter as a single mom. Mary Anne's also widowed (as I have her be in my own BSC stories) and she and Kristy help each other thru the rocky time and maybe it ends with Kristy and Mary Anne's daughters graduating from college and starting careers.  
  
& Spiral_galax05, Spiral_galax05 came up with this idea:  
  
As an idea I think you should write about the relationship between Kristy and Bart's brother, Peter. I think such a concept couldn't actually be resolved because Peter obviously feels very strongly for Kristy and he wouldn't just forget about his feelings for her even if she did tell him that she was in love with Bart. Maybe Peter would do something really drastic, even more then kissing Kristy behind Bart's back, in order to win Kristy's love.  
  
CNJ, & Spiral_galax05 Thankyou, for your ideas, you both have a small part in the alt ending or Just One Night, can you please e-mail me @ TLW1063@aol.com for talk about your character and story you would like to be in.  
  
2nd place goes to:  
  
Winterbliss & Avery, You both had the same idea, really and I really liked it. I am going to try and some how get your idea in this alternative ending, I think it was a brilliant idea. Thank- you for entering You both have a medium, you will be involved in the life's of the main characters part in the alt ending or Just One Night, can you please e-mail me @ TLW1063@aol.com for talk about your character and story you would like to be in.  
  
And the winner is:  
  
BalletPrinces, BalletPrincess came up with this idea:  
  
I think the final twist should be that when Kristy and Bart were separated, Kristy had a one-night stand and got pregnant. She and Bart still got married, but she's going to have the other guy (and she doesn't really know who it is)'s baby in a month or so. Of course Katie doesn't know any of this, they just tell her she's having a brother or sister.  
  
Thank- you for entering Lauren, You have a big part in the story you choose. You will be involved in the life's of the main characters part in the alt ending or Just One Night, can you please e-mail me @ TLW1063@aol.com for talk about your character and story you would like to be in.  
  
Thank-you every one again.  
  
The Winners: Please e-mail me asap so I can get cracking on with My Girl & Just One Night 


End file.
